


Morning

by niblick_iii



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple Drabble.</p>
<p>Just another morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“I’ve been thinking,” said House, one day over breakfast, “you know these civil partnership things? I think maybe we should give it a try”

“Yeah, sure,” said Wilson, turning the page of his newspaper. Then he put it down. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Well most people have the decency to listen when they’re being proposed to.”

“Hmm, sorry? Start again.”

“James Wilson, will you marry me?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, ok,” Wilson replied, picking up his paper.


End file.
